


I Was Bored

by Layne Faire (HisDarlin)



Category: Twilight
Genre: Jasper & Edward, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisDarlin/pseuds/Layne%20Faire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long night stretched in front of him, with nothing to do. Picking up his boss was the last thing he expected.<br/>AH/SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Bored

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> __  
> This little bit of porn sprang out while I was waiting to put my son on the bus. Guess Jasper wasn't the only one bored. Its unbeta'd so take it as it is.  
>  __  
> Stephenie Meyer owns them, I just get to play with them in my own pervy little sandbox.  
>  __  
> It's slash- that means boys playing with boys, I ain't talking Hot Wheels. If you aren't old enough to vote, you aren't old enough to read; please go play somewhere else.  
>   
> 
> 
> * * *

I was bored, so incredibly fucking bored. The court drama book I'd been reading couldn't hold my attention, despite the fact that I loved everything written by the author. Tossing the book down on the table in front of me, I checked the time. Only a little after nine o'clock, and the whole evening stretched before me, filled with…well, nothing.

Pathetic, really. Here I sit, a twenty-five year old, single, good-looking guy, with nothing to do on a Friday night. My friends were all out of town, away on some kind of camping trip that I'd been forced to decline because I couldn't take the day off to join them. Then, at the last minute, the deal my boss had been working on fell through and the meetings scheduled for this weekend were cancelled. Bullshit, really, since landing this deal would have garnered me the promotion I'd been after.

Edward had been pissed, and I couldn't blame him. He'd been busting his ass on acquiring this contract for the last six weeks. Everything looked rock solid until the young singer we'd been trying to sign to the management company flaked out, going on a bender and landing her ass in rehab. It happened too often with these kids who are dished out fame from a young age. They can't handle the pressure and one day they snap. It wasn't Edward's fault, but I knew when I left the office earlier, he'd be there all night, anyway.

 _Edward._ When the company hired him, I hadn't been thrilled about having a new boss, especially one so close to my own age. The first time I laid eyes on him, though, I had a complete change of heart. Edward Cullen, simply put, is sex on legs. Focused, he took his job seriously, not giving the office bimbos the time of day when they began making it a habit to visit his office for contrived reasons throughout the day. I couldn't blame them. Standing just over six feet tall, an inch or two shorter than me, he was built like a swimmer. Broad shoulders tapered down to narrow hips, his ass so firm you could bounce pennies off it. In truth, his body made angels weep. Deep, intense jade green eyes were shadowed by thick brows, a slightly darker shade than the riotous bronzed mess on the top of his head. At first, I thought his hair had been artfully contrived by the heavy use of hair products. After spending a few days working with him, though, I realized the mess came about from his incessant habit of raking his hands through his hair. The first time I saw him do it I was intrigued; by the third day of working with him, I wanted to wind my hands in it myself.

I'm not gonna lie, I wanted to fuck my boss. The heady, musky cologne he wore tantalized me, my dick hardening the minute he walked past my desk every morning. His long tapered fingers wrapped around a coffee cup invoked fantasies of them stroking his shaft while I pumped in and out of that fine ass. Just thinking about him could induce mind-blowing ecstasy while I dealt with my morning wood in the shower; I knew the reality would be infinitely better. Not that I'd ever get the chance. Edward had showed no interest, in me or the bimbos, in the two months he'd worked for the company.

Adjusting my growing problem, I shoved myself up off the sofa. Fuck hanging around my apartment. Looking down at my clothes, I figured it'd be good enough for a trip down to the club. Checking to make sure I had my wallet, I grabbed my phone and keys. Locking up, I opted to walk to the small club a few blocks away. If I drank too much, I wouldn't have to worry about getting my car back home.

I could feel the thumping bass, hear the muffled lyrics of the music when I rounded the corner after my short walk. A line had already formed outside Volterra, but Felix, the hulking bouncer, waved me right in. He and my sister Rose had a thing once, but were still friends. Flashing lights and vibrating lasers bounced off the chrome laden atmosphere of the bar, refracting into prisms of color that illuminated the mass of writhing bodies on the dance floor. Stopping by the bar, I waited to catch Marcus' attention, asking for my usual, Jameson's and ginger on the rocks. Dropping a ten dollar bill on the bar, I grabbed my glass and turned to watch the action.

Volterra wasn't openly advertised as a gay club, and the crowd was pretty mixed, but it did have a reputation as a meat market. Finding some company to deal with my tension wouldn't be a problem. On the edge of the floor, I saw Riley, an old friend of mine. While we'd grown up together, and come out around the same time, there'd never been anything between us. We just weren't each other's type, but, it never stopped us from helping the other out when we were on the prowl. I nudged him in the shoulder when I walked up behind him. He shot me a glance of acknowledgement, then focused back out under the swirling lights. I knew that predatory look; he'd found what he'd come out looking for. I leaned closer, talking above the pounding music.

"Where?"

He nodded toward a tanned, muscular guy, sweat shimmering on arms and neck that bulged out of the tight t-shirt he wore.

"He'll break your skinny ass in two," I laughed in his ear.

"Maybe, but I'll enjoy the damage on the way," he replied, continuing his eye fuck. "What about you? Looking for company?"

"I don't know. I had to get out of the house, I'm bored." I shrugged, nonchalantly, my eyes raking the dancers.

A flash of color caught my attention, and I dragged my eyes back to it. _Edward._ The spinning lights lit his sweat-soaked waves, bathing him in their techno-colored luminescence. The same intensity I saw in him at the office possessed him on the dance floor, too. The short-sleeved blue Henley was unbuttoned, soaked in sweat, and tucked into the waist of his jeans. The well-worn, distressed button fly Levis hugged his thighs like a second skin, caressing his ass like a lover's touch. _My touch._ Riley looked over to see my intent stare, then followed my line of sight to where Edward danced with reckless abandon. He leaned closer to me.

"Delicious!" He licked his lips in appreciation. "Just your type, too. Whatya say we go get dessert?" He lifted his eyebrow, nodding toward the dance floor.

"Dude, he's my boss. I'm not even sure he swings that way."

"I'd say the guy grinding on his ass answers that question. So what if he's your boss. Work is over, it's party time!" Riley barely gave me enough time to set down my empty glass before grabbing my hand to drag me out on to the floor.

He pulled me to a small clear area behind where Edward danced, his eyes closed, hips gyrating in time to the beat. Dropping my hand, Riley placed a hand on my waist, sliding a thigh between mine, our hips together in time to Rhianna blaring out of the stacks of speakers. Within seconds, Riley had enticed over his eye candy. Turning to dance with the big guy, he hitched his head toward Edward's back. Sidling behind him, I put my hands on his hips, rubbing my crotch against the ass I'd dreamed of for the last two months. Already hard, my dick sprung to full attention, straining against the zipper of my faded black jeans.

"Keep your eyes closed, baby." I whispered in his ear, my voice hoarse with need.

Surprised when he complied, I leaned in closer, absorbing the sweaty musk that wafted off his body. His hair clung to his skin, darkened by the sweat that trickled down his neck. Desperate to taste him, I rested my lips on his nape, my tongue sliding out to catch the bead of moisture resting there. He groaned, pushing his ass back against me and gripping my thigh. I moved one hand from his hip to his stomach, grazing across the taut abs above his belt buckle. I felt his sharp intake of breath when I fisted his shirt.

The music changed, the crowd shifted, and our bodies moved against each other, people pressing in on us from all sides. Thrusting into him, I ground my throbbing dick against his ass. I decided it was time to find out how far I could push this. My hand inched lower, wrapping around his belt buckle, pulling him around to face me. His eyes widened in shock, then hooded when awareness settled in. Still holding his buckle, I pulled him closer. He pulsed against me, his body as hard as mine. I moaned when he slid his crotch up and down my length. My mouth sought out his, lips crashing together, pushing them against my teeth until the rusty taste of blood coated my tongue. He opened under me and I plunged my tongue into his waiting mouth. He drew on my tongue, pulling it deeper into his mouth. My body ached, crying out for his hot wetness to surround my dick the same way.

I twisted my hand in his damp hair, pulling his head back to give me access to his throat. The scruff on his chin scratched my cheek, my lips and teeth savaging the skin above his Adam's apple. He thrust into me again, grabbing my ass to hold me firmly in place. Edward's warm breath panted in my ear. Nelly had it right, it was getting hot in here. I wasn't waiting until the end of the night. I wanted him, I wanted him now. Pulling my mouth from his skin, I meet his needy gaze.

Without a word, I turned around, my hand still on his buckle, my fingers curled into the top of the old denim and brushing against his quivering abdomen. Pulling him along behind me, I headed for the door. Riley winked when I walked past him and his conquest, the two of them wrapped around each other. With a silent nod, I acknowledged his motion to call him. I would. Later, much later. I had other plans for the next few hours.

Stepping out of the dimly lit, smoky club, into the arid summer evening, I paused.

"Car?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"No. I took a cab."

"Fine, let's go." Letting go of his belt, I took his hand, pulling him down the street toward my apartment.

We didn't make it a block. Edward dragged me into the first alley we passed, shoving me against the cool concrete wall. Before I could say anything, his mouth was on mine, seeking, demanding. With a moan I opened to him, my hands attacking the belt buckle I'd been gripping minutes before. Freeing the leather, I pushed it out of the way, before tugging the waistband of his jeans, the buttons giving way. My hand slid inside the denim and cotton of his underwear, feeling the damp spot cause by his arousal. My fingers brushed across his thick shaft, before circling it and pulling him out. He moaned against my mouth, one hand gripping my bicep, the other palming the hard length tucked inside my own jeans.

Pulling my mouth from his, I turned to watch my hand pump up and down him, collecting the moisture from his slit. Pressing my thumb into the vein underneath, I stroked his throbbing cock. He thrust into my hand, growling into my shoulder while he worked down the zipper on my jeans. He shoved the material open, his touch cool on the fevered skin he encountered. I'd shucked my boxer briefs with my work pants earlier, opting for commando when I got home from work. When his hand gripped me, I answered his growl with one of my own. My hand worked him, up, down, over, under, grip and slide, his own moisture slicking my way. Reaching to my jeans with my other hand, I pushed them down, the concrete abrading my ass.

Heaving my body off the wall, I released him and pulled out of Edward's grip with a groan, pushing him to face the wall. Bracing one hand against the rough surface the other taking over where I left off, he looked back at me over his shoulder, his eyes darkened with lust. I pushed his clothes out of the way, drinking in the pale, firm globes of his ass. I kneaded one cheek, my fingers biting into the tender flesh, before sliding down the crack to his puckered hole. A low moan escaped him, his hips bucking back to meet my hand. My eyes never leaving his, I brought my fingers to his mouth. He drew them in, his cheeks hollowing out while he coated them with saliva.

"Do you bottom?" I murmured, my hand returned to his ass, once again teasing his opening, my index finger easing inside.

"Yes," his voice escaped with a low hiss, my finger stretching him open, stroking deep.

I leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Good. I've dreamt of working your ass over for two months."

I added a second finger, scissoring them while I plunged in and out of him. When I added a third finger , his eyes rolled, his back arched, and he stroked himself faster.

"Back pocket…condom…now." he gasped, his strokes already becoming erratic. Edward was obviously no stranger to impromptu sex.

Still readying him, I used my other hand to pull out the condom. He whimpered, tensing when I eased my fingers out of him, then sighed when he heard the foil packaging tear. Coating my hand with moisture from my own aching cock, I rolled on the lubed condom, then stroked my turgid shaft, before positioning myself at his opening. Putting one hand on the small of his back, I eased into him. His walls clamped down on me, his legs quivering from the strain of staying still.

"FUCK!" he roared when I breached the tight bands of muscles.

Stroking soothing circles on his back, I pushed into him, not stopping until I was seated all the way inside, my hips resting against his ass.

"So fucking tight."

I pulled back, rotating my hips to thrust deep inside him again. Gripping his hip and his shoulder, I braced my weight, moving in and out, my fingers digging in and sure to leave marks. I didn't care and it sure as hell seemed like he didn't either. Leaning his head against the wall in front of him, Edward's body shook while he rushed to bring himself to completion. This was pure, needy, animal sex; no words were needed. As the coil of desire tightened in my gut, I picked up the pace, plunging into him. The muffled sounds of the traffic on the nearby street were drowned out by the sounds of slapping flesh and heavy breathing. Letting go of his shoulder, I reached down to surround his hand with mine, my body leaning over his, my mouth next to his ear.

"Let go, baby. Let me make you feel good."

I felt him swallow deeply, then his hand slid out from under mine. Lifting his head from the wall, replacing it with his other hand, he turned toward me, seeking my mouth. I shifted my weight again, thrusting up into him, stroking across his prostrate, our tongues swirling around each other, fighting for dominance. Pulling my mouth free, I gasped for air. Matching my thrusts to the stroke of my hand, my other arm curled around his body, holding him tight. Strangled curses fell from his lips as Edward neared completion.

"There, right fucking there. That's it, Jasper, Ohmygoddddd." His voice filled the alleyway, while thick streams of cum painted the concrete in front of him.

"Fuck! Fucking hell!" I roared, thrusting into him so hard his elbows locked to keep from falling forward.

His muscles clamped down on me, the sudden tightening bringing on my own rush, my dick pulsing inside him, filling the condom. I leaned against him, panting heavily, trying to catch my breath. When the rush of blood roaring in my ears subsided, I slid from inside him. Tossing the used condom further down the alley, I pulled up my jeans, watching Edward from the corner of my eye. He dressed himself, leaving his shirt untucked, then raked a hand through his hair.

"I need a fucking shower, want to join me?" I asked, hesitant to hear his response.

"Yeah. I'm starving, too. I'll spring for pizza."

We walked the three remaining blocks in silence and I wondered how this would affect work on Monday. While I couldn't afford to lose my job, I wasn't opposed to more nights with Edward, either. Reaching my building, I led the way to the elevator, pulling him to me for another searing kiss. When the door opened, I tugged him into the hallway and to my front door. I stood back to let him enter first, but he paused.

"Hey Jasper, what were you doing at Volterra tonight?"

"Honestly? I was bored." I pulled him inside, closing the door and locking it behind us.

"And now?" I wrapped my hand around his belt buckle again, pulling him to me. Jade green eyes met mine, and he licked his lips.

I lowered my head, whispering against his mouth.

"Now I'm not."


End file.
